


Beasts

by Homulilly



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Sexy Fluff, being insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homulilly/pseuds/Homulilly
Summary: There's a beast inside of Takumi. A really jealous, possessive beast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I wrote something. It's my first fanfic ever ever ever, so I'm feeling quite accomplished. English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader so this is bound to be full of mistakes...but I still feel accomplished. 
> 
> On another note, my first written work ever ever ever is rated M. Now what does this say about me...

Ever since Takumi married Kamui, his life experienced a sudden change.

Kamui was the leader of an army and he himself was busy with his duties as a prince and his training, so their days usually went by just catching glimpses of the other here and there and throwing tender smiles if they happened to pass each other. The nights made up for the time they spent apart during the day. When the evening approached, they buried themselves under the warm comforters of her queen-sized bed, talking and laughing the darkness away, him telling little stories of his childhood, trying to make up for her forgotten own. At some point the exhaustion always caught up to them and they quieted down, cuddling and kissing until both of them fell asleep, their faces just inches apart. Takumi, ever the morning-person, always woke up before her. Trying to make his wife open her eyes was a task of its own, requiring many long kisses, enticing touches up and down the curve of her back and murmurs of sweet little nothings into her ear before Kamui was awake enough for them to get up and join their friends for a light breakfast and beginning the day.

It was wonderful, alright. His heart seemed to burst just at the bare thought of her.

However, there was something which was increasingly bothersome to Takumi. He tried his hardest to keep it a secret from Kamui, but it was getting more and more difficult lately, as it was certainly affecting his performance during his day. And so he stood on the training grounds, an arrow readied and aimed straight at the target and found himself unable to shoot. His mind was assaulting him with images he tried to ignore – pictures of Kamui under him, squirming, moaning his name, begging for more as his hand dipped lower and lower past her stomach to reach that secret hidden place between her legs, dripping wet and ready for - _Stop._  With a frustrated groan, he released the arrow, completely missing the target and instead hitting the center of the tree far to the left. It was mortifying.

Takumi was no fool, he know he desired Kamui. Her mere being enticed him, the sway of her hips, the curve of her lips, her hair flowing in waves behind her, the pointed ears which he simply wanted to bite – The consequences of his traitorous mind straining against his clothes, Takmui groaned again and buried his face in his hands. It was maddening. And he knew no way out. Although he was Kamui’s husband and they had been… _intimate_ …together before, Takumi was afraid to show his busy wife just how badly – and how often – he wanted her. Would she be repulsed if she knew his thoughts about her? Disgusted even?

A part of his mind knew that his worries were for naught. Kamui loved him. Everything she did and said to him showed him her love every day. But she didn’t know all of his sides. She knew walls around his heart, the ones which made him distrusting and full of spite back when she arrived in Hoshido. She knew the side of him as a brother, who’d finally warmed up to her and with whom she could share simples jokes with. And ever since falling in love with her and telling her about Queen Mikoto’s letter, he started to show her his loving side, full of tender smiles and touches and kisses – albeit in secret. They were royalty after all, so they had a reputation to uphold.

But she had yet to see the side of him that was a hot-tempered, green-eyed _beast_ – a beast that wanted nothing more than to make Kamui his. It wanted to back her into the next wall and just _devour_ her. The beast was nothing more than burning lust and desire, completely different from the love and mix of happy and fluttering feelings that Takumi felt. It was dangerous. That was a part of him he kept safely hidden in his chest. His lover side welcomed Kamui with delicate strokes, sweet kisses and soft touches, meaning to show her his affection. The ravaging beast inside of him touched with the intention to claim, to remind her body in every possible way that she was _his and his alone_.

It had been two weeks since then. Two agonizingly long, torturous weeks. Kamui’s workload had immensely increased and in his ever-growing fear of simply losing control when near her, Takumi started to come home late. He always found her sound asleep whenever he finally slid into bed in the early morning hours. Kamui was worried about him, but he shrugged her off with lame excuses about training. She probably saw right through his façade – in the way that only she could ever since she became determined to get to know him better – but let it slide.

It was still quite early into the day when Takumi noticed Kamui from his place near the training grounds from the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be animatedly talking to Silas (who was making pretty eyes at Kamui, Takumi darkly noticed) when she suddenly tripped only to be caught by her childhood friend, who kept his hands securely on her arms even after Kamui had found her balance again. Kamui was smiling up to him – probably thanking him – and Silas was grinning down at her, most likely saying some witty line that was just made to make girls swoon.

Takumi knew his manners. He should be thankful. Silas just saved his wife from a fall which albeit not serious might still have hurt her. So really, he should approach and thank the knight. But he didn’t. Instead, something in him clicked.

His stare must have been quite intense, because suddenly Kamui looked up. Her whole face lit up and broke into a smile as she noticed him (his heart skipped a beat at this adorable sight). She quickly excused herself from Silas (who looked a bit rejected, the green beast in his chest noted with satisfaction) and jogged up to him. As soon as she was within reach, his arms pulled her into his chest, producing a surprised squeak from her. Without giving his dragon wife any chance to question him, he leaned down to her right ear, brushing it with his lips and darkly promising her that there would be no escaping from him tonight. He quickly pressed a wet kiss to the skin directly behind her ear – a weak spot of hers, eliciting a shiver which he clearly felt in his tight embrace. Afterwards he simply let go, turned around and walked purposely in the other direction, without bothering for any kind of reaction from her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Takumi had never been drunk in his life, but he imagined the feeling to be like the hazy blur he was experiencing right now. It was like running on autopilot, working but not really noticing any of his surroundings. As soon as he was finished, he excused himself for today and brazenly walked towards Kamui’s tree house. With intent. With purpose. Like a _predator_.

* * *

 

Two hours. Two hours of wild pacing up and down the wooden floor. Takumi waited for two agonizing hours and Kamui still hadn’t arrived. At first, he felt relieved to see that he made it back before her – it gave him some time to calm down his nerves and the ever growling beast – but the more time passed, the more worried he became. Did his…earlier behavior…scare her away? Was so afraid to come home? Was she afraid of _him_?

Running his hands down his face, Takumi felt ready to punch himself. He knew that damned beast inside of him meant nothing but trouble, he knew he should never lose control of It and yet, simple jealousy got the best of him. He would apologize to Kamui. He’d get her flowers and her favorite sweets. He’d massage her instead of the other way around. He’d –

Suddenly the door creaked open and Takumi’s mad pacing came to a sudden stop. Kamui’s beautiful ruby red eyes shyly peeked inside before slowly, carefully maneuvering the rest of her body (her soft, delicious body) through the small crack. As soon as she was completely inside, she softly closed the door and immediately pressed her back against it. Her eyes (her beautiful, lovely eyes) kept staring at her feet.

Oh gods, she was afraid.

“Ka-Kamui…” Takumi took a tentative step towards her but immediately stopped as Kamui pressed herself even further into the door.

Oh gods, no no no. No, he didn’t want this. He wanted her smiling and happy. If his desires led to this, then he’ll make sure this would never happen again. He’d control himself. Kamui’s love was so much more worth than any physical satisfaction. If it was for her, Takumi knew he’d able to kill that beast inside of him that scared her. Anything for her. Kamui’s happiness came first. As long as she stayed with him…she would stay with him, right? Or – or had she finally enough of him?

Kamui constantly kept telling him that he was not a person as worthless as he believed himself to be and Takumi tried his best to believe her words. But years and years of constantly belittling himself don’t disappear overnight and sometimes Takumi simply couldn’t help hearing that dark, whispering voice at the back of his mind, telling him about his failures and how there was no way someone could actually love him. Was…was the voice right after all? Did he already drive Kamui away from him? Mere weeks into marriage?

Weakly Takumi took a step even further away from her. He balled his hands to stop them from shaking, trying to calm his frightened nerves.

“I – I’m sorry, Kamui. I swear I don’t know what was wrong with me earlier, I just got so jealous and I got so…possessive, but I never wanted to frighten you and I promise, gods, I promise I will never do anything you don’t want and I’ll go sleep somewhere else and I – “

He knew he was rambling. He knew Kamui would be able to hear his voice cracking, betraying the calm façade he tried so hard to keep. In just a moment, she’d stop him from embarrassing himself even further and shoo him out.

“Takumi.”

Ah, there it was. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Takumi…you didn’t mean what you said earlier? About….me not being able to escape?” Her voice dropped to a mere whisper.

Takumi cast a quick glance at her. Her eyes kept flittering between him and at the wooden panels at her feet. He gulped and looked down again.

“I did mean it” he breathed. “I did mean it, but – I didn’t want to scare you. I just – I really, really…desire...you and…it just slipped out”

Gods, that sounded pathetic even to his own ears. Kamui must certainly hate him by now.

“I’m not afraid.” Kamui’s voice quietly reached him.

His eyes snapped up to hers again. “Huh?”

“I’m not afraid. Nervous, yes. But not afraid. I…” Kamui’s lovely eyes broke away from his again to focus on some apparently very interesting thing on the ground and her alabaster cheeks sported an intense blush he had never seen on her before. She looked absolutely stunning. “…I’m excited.” She slowly glanced at him again.

Takumi sputtered. “Ex-excited? But, just before, you were backing away and –“

Kamui stopped him before he could fall into another unintelligible ramble. “I’m excited, yes. But at the same time, I didn’t want to be. Love, I’m part dragon. I know you’ve seen my dragon form in battle, but I’m always part dragon, even if I’m not transformed. Dragons tend to get … wild. It’s a side of me you don’t know and I – I was worried - I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you or drive you away with my more… _animalistic_ side. I wanted to be a proper lady for you, worthy of you.”

She took a deep breath. “And when you said…that…earlier to me, the dragon inside of me just went wild. She’s very possessive, and, uh, she likes your…attention. It’s been so hard to hold her at bay these days. Some nights I lie awake trying to not just pounce on you.”

Her eyes were full of tears. She looked at him, a lone tear escaping and falling down the unblemished skin of her cheek. A sob came out next. “I’m sorry for..for this beast inside of me, I-“

Whatever she planned to say next died in her throat the moment Takumi pulled her into a tight embrace. He buried his face in her neck, breathing her in, barely feeling her arms uncertainly circling his waist. Just how could someone be so absolutely perfect for him? To be just like him and yet completing him in all the right ways?

He slowly pulled back and placed his forehead against hers. Wet red eyes shyly glanced at him and Takumi gently pried his right hand away from his tight hold around her to wipe a few more escaping tears. He smiled at her and hearing Kamui’s breath hitch made him smile even wider. “Don’t worry about me, love”, he whispered, “I’m just like you”.

Tonight would be special. Tonight they would talk about a part inside of them the other didn’t know about. They’d be sharing secrets and innermost feelings. And in the morning, they’d wake up and discover they’d fallen in love even deeper than before.

However, Takumi smugly thought as he placed a kiss against the sensitive skin directly behind her ear and felt her shivering just like this morning, they might not get up that early…


End file.
